How to Properly Prank
by allisaNERDINTRAINING
Summary: Dick finds something out about Damian that not very many know. What will he do with this newly found information? One-shot.


**Hey! This is my first fan fiction! This storyline took alot of consideration and time.****Thanks to my sister for coming up with the prompt - "His face paled. 'I didn't think he'd actually do it**."

**I do not read the comics, so sorry if it is not accurate.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dick had never pranked anyone in his life. It was considered rude and just childish. He had never found pleasure in ruining someone's day either. But, Dick supposed, it must have been a part of growing up. You realized that life was too short to waste it on being serious, and every once in awhile you needed to have fun.

So, when the opportunity had come up, Dick knew that he could not lose his chance. After all, when would Dick be able to get Damian to do what he wanted him to do ever again?

A couple of weeks ago, Dick had been harmlessly strolling by in the halls when he found something peculiar. At first, he had thought that he hadn't heard it, but as he walked closer to the bedrooms, he heard it again. The strange noise seemed to be coming from Damian's bedroom.

Dick crept forward as silently as possible, for he knew of the storm that would follow if he was caught. Peeking through the crack in the door he stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. There was Damian huddled on the floor playing with Legos.

Dick nearly gave himself away as he choked on his spit. Damian had been one of the last people on earth that Dick would have suspected to be playing with Lego's. But, right in the room in front of him, was Damian playing with his toys, sound effects and all.

While Damian made a Lego man cut off the head of a stormtrooper, Dick grabbed his phone and started recording.

* * *

It had taken Dick three whole weeks to decide what to do with his blackmail. While there were many options, only one managed to stand out. Dick started to make plans.

After supper on one rather pleasant afternoon, Dick found Damian in the library reading a book. Dick, recognizing his chance, walked into the room whistling and sat down on the same couch as Damian. As much as Dick had bothered him, Damian managed to hold his tongue for once and settled with a venomous glare out of the corner of his eye, challenging Dick to say something.

Dick took him up on that challenge by taking a breath and saying, "You know, I would have thought that you would have wanted to read something that is more for your age group."

Eyes narrowed to slits, Damian managed to growl, "What?"

"Well, knowing what you also play with, I wouldn't have thought that you would be reading The Art of War," Dick mentioned with a sigh before looking Damian knowingly in the eyes.

Dick knew he had got Damian's attention when the book slipped out of his hand while its owner gaped at him. Knowing that he had Damian cornered, he threw the last punch. Sliding out his phone, Dick showed Damian his blackmail and said, "I have something I want you to do."

Pursing his lips into a scowl, Damian snapped, "Well, what is it, Grayson?" Leaning forward and whispering it into his ear, Dick revealed his plan to Damian. He turned pale as he listened.

"Father will murder me if he finds out I did it."

"Well, that's why you have to be secretive about it."

"Why don't you do it, Grayson?"

"Because I might not be able to pull it off, and if I get caught, I will lose Batman's respect. Also, if you don't, then Tim will find out something about our newest family member."

Eyes rolled. "Fine. Now, leave me in peace!"

* * *

Honestly, Dick had not thought that Damian would be able to pull it off. It would take forever, and it was questionable where he would get supplies. But two days later, he heard a howl of rage emanate from the secret passage. Steps thundering up the stairs stopped while the door hissed open. Now in the hallway, Dick could tell that Bruce was coming to his room first. The door flew open and in stormed Bruce with a scowl on his red face.

"Alright, who did it?!" Bruce interrogated Dick.

Dick paled. "I didn't think that he'd actually do it."

"Who!?"

"Damian! He had been talking for weeks about pulling a prank on someone, and he was threatening for all of us to be nice to him, or he'd pull it on us. I never thought that it would be you though!"

Bruce let out a sigh. "Well, now the batmobile is filled with ping pong balls. I'm going to go find Damian."

As Bruce left the room, Dick smiled and mumbled, "I love pranking people."

* * *

**Special thanks to Megsuperfan for editing this story. Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**N.I.T. Out**!


End file.
